Bayangan
by Sun-T
Summary: Terkadang ilusi lebih indah dari kenyataan. Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #4. Britin for you all. Enjoy


"Hei, Justin, bangunlah," bisikku.

Aku berharap mata biru langitnya akan terbuka dan bibirnya yang membiru kembali tersenyum padaku. Tapi tetap tak berubah, tak ada reaksi apapun darinya.

"Hei, _Twat_… aku menjemputmu," bisikku lagi.

Tapi pemuda itu tetap diam, dia tak membuka matanya ataupun tersenyum.

"Kita akan pulang ke _loft_kita malam ini, aku akan memelukmu sampai pagi, dan akan kukatakan apa yang ingin kau dengar ribuan kali. Tapi kumohon, buka matamu sekarang juga," bisikku lagi dengan dada berdebar kencang.

( From Love & Regret )

_Penyesalan itu tak pernah meninggalkanku walau sedetikpun, hingga hari ini._

BAYANGAN

Disclaimer : Ron Cowen & Daniel Lipman.

Pair : Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor

Rate : T

Genre : Angst

**Warning : SLASH, Maybe OOC , modifiate canon. **

**Sekuel dari Love & Regret ^^**

**.**

**#**

**.**

_/**"**Cepat bangun, Bri… kau tak ingin terlambat, kan?"/_

Aku sedikit mengedikkan bahuku, tapi tidak menjawab.

_/"Brian… ini sudah siang, aku tak bisa menunggu terus, aku ada urusan penting hari ini."/_

Aku tak juga membuka mata, aku bahkan semakin erat memeluk selimut tebalku.

_/"Ck… Brian, aku tak akan menolongmu kalau Chyntia marah padamu nanti."/_

"STOP IT, JUSTIN, AKU BOSNYA, SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGATURKU?" teriakku kesal karena tidurku terganggu. Aku bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidur. Mata coklatku yang bening memandang sekeliling _loft_ yang luas ini, mencari orang yang sejak tadi menggangguku. Tapi apa yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan, dan kosong. Tak ada seorangpun di sana, bahkan wujud Justin, pemuda tampan dengan kulitnya yang begitu putih dan halus serta mata birunya yang indah, sama sekali tak tampak.

Aku melihat jam bundar yang tertempel di dinding ruang tengah, terlihat jelas dari kamarku yang hanya diberi sekat kaca, belum terlalu jauh lewat dari tengah malam. Dengan frustasi aku mengacak rambut coklat gelapku yang sudah berantakan, berdiri, dan melangkah menuju dapur. Kubuka kulkas putih besar, mengambil sebotol air putih dingin lalu meneguknya begitu saja dari mulut botolnya. Setelah itu aku duduk di kursi kayu dan menopang keningku dengan kedua tanganku di meja dapur yang bersih.

Bayangan, lagi-lagi ilusi menggodaku. Bagaimana mungkin aku masih bisa mendengar suara Justin setelah satu tahun kepergiannya? Bagaimana bisa aku masih merasakan kehadirannya di ruangan ini setelah… setelah kematiannya setahun yang lalu?

Kuremas rambutku dengan kencang, tak peduli sesakit apapun, aku hanya ingin rasa sakit yang membakar dadaku ini hilang, tergantikan oleh rasa sakit yang lain.

Aku, Brian Kinney. Pemilik perusahaan advertising terkemuka di Pittsburgh. Pemilik klub malam terbesar, Babylon. Aku yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan kesuksesanku juga harga diriku yang menjulang tinggi. Aku yang selalu bangga pada diriku sendiri, karena aku bisa memiliki apapun yang aku inginkan. Banyak pria yang menginginkanku, memujaku, dan ingin menjadi kekasihku. Pria? Ya, aku sama sekali tak tertarik pada makhluk berjenis kelamin wanita, aku adalah seorang gay yang terkenal mampu menaklukkan siapapun di tempat tidurku. Bisa dibilang kalau akulah raja dari kaumku di kota ini. Kota yang terbagi menjadi dua kubu_, homo_ dan _straight._

Tapi semua hal itu nyaris tak lagi membuatku bangga, sejak dia pergi dan tak lagi di sisiku. Sejak Justin meninggalkanku sendiri setelah lima tahun kebersamaan kami.

Justin Taylor. Seharusnya dulu tak kulambungkan harga diriku dan keangkuhanku dengan begitu tinggi. Seharusnya dulu aku memberikan seluruh perasaanku padanya. Pada dia yang tak pernah berhenti mencintaiku dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, walau aku selalu menyakitinya. Pada dia yang tak pernah lelah mendampingiku, walau aku selalu memalingkan wajahku setiap kali dia menangis memintaku untuk berada di sisinya. Pada dia yang selalu mengulurkan tangannya, memelukku dalam kehangatannya di saat aku lelah dan penat.

Dan kala aku menyadari kalau aku membutuhkannya, menginginkannya untuk diriku sendiri, mengharapkan cintanya untukku selamanya. Saat masa itu datang, dia jutru pergi meninggalkan ribuan rasa yang tak sempat aku ucapkan. Meninggalkanku yang sesak oleh rasa cintaku yang tak sempat kuberikan. Peristiwa peledakan Babylon telah merenggutnya dari sisiku, membiarkanku terpuruk dalam penyesalan yang dalam.

_/"Bri… kau menangis?"/_

Aku mengusap wajahku, menekan pangkal hidungku. Suaranya terdengar lagi. Aku tahu ini hanya ilusi, hanya khayalanku, tapi aku selalu merasa tenang setiap kali suara itu terdengar. Terkadang kubiarkan diriku tenggelam dalam lamunanku, merasakannya hadir dan kembali memelukku. Kadang kumanjakan mataku dalam bayangannya yang terus bergerak dalam ruangan ini, _loft_ kami. Tempat kami menghabiskan waktu berdua selama lima tahun. Lima tahun dia mendampingiku walau aku tak pernah mengatakan cinta padanya, "Hah…" aku menertawakan kebodohanku sendiri.

Entah berapa lama aku terduduk di kursi ini, tanpa terasa matahari sudah mulai masuk dari kisi-kisi jendela kamarku. Aku menghela napas panjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah membersihkan diri akupun membuka lemari pakaianku, dan kembali terhenyak, selalu begitu setiap kali aku membuka lemari kayu ini. Masih tergantung jaket dan baju-baju kesayangan Justin di sini, bahkan di bagian paling ujung aku masih menggantung baju terakhir yang dipakainya saat peledakan itu. Kemeja putih dengan beberapa bagian yang menghitam karena terbakar, serta celana panjang hitamnya yang lusuh. Pelan kusentuh baju itu, dadaku menghangat, aku seperti masih merasakan lembut kulitnya di sana.

Sengaja kuminta baju itu dari Jennifer saat pemakaman Justin, dan dia memberikannya padaku. Dia tak ingin terus bersedih karena kehilangan putra satu-satunya. Dan wanita cantik itu juga menuruti keinginanku yang ingin memakamkan Justin dengan baju resmi yang dipakainya saat _promnight_ dulu. Baju yang dipakainya saat kami berdansa berdua di muka umum. Aku ingin dia terus mengenangku di sana, membawa hangat pelukku saat aku mendekapnya erat di lantai dansa.

sekali lagi aku menghela napas panjang, cukup untuk hari ini, aku harus bekerja dan menyelesaikan urusanku di kantor.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Bri, klien baru kita meminta contoh tema iklan yang akan kita buat untuk produknya, bagaimana?"

Aku menghela napas panjang, "Berikan, Chyn, perintahkan Ted untuk mengatur semuanya," jawabku malas.

Sekretaris cantikku itu menatapku kesal, "Ted sedang kau perintahkan untuk urusan lain," jawabnya. _"Come on_, Bri, aku butuh masukanmu sekarang juga. Klien kali ini berharap penuh pada kita, jangan kecewakan mereka."

"Aku tahu," jawabku datar sambil meneruskan pekerjaanku.

Chyntia berdecak, "Kalau begitu segera berdiri dan pergilah ke studio, crew sudah berkumpul di sana," perintahnya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kantorku.

Aku hanya melirik sekilas, "Oke," jawabku tanpa beranjak.

"Brian, please!" teriak wanita berambut ikal itu kali ini.

Aku berdiri dengan kesal sambil melempar alat tulisku dengan keras ke atas meja, "Oke! Berhentilah mengaturku, kau cerewet sekali seperti Justin!" balasku marah sambil menuding wajah mulusnya yang memerah, lalu aku terdiam saat menyadari apa yang baru saja kuucapkan. 'Justin', panggilku pelan dalam hati, pemuda yang selalu ribut mengaturku ini dan itu, pemuda yang tak pernah bisa diam.

Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut Chyntia, "Bri," bisiknya, ada nada prihatin di sana. Aku segera berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian di dalam kantorku.

**.**

**.**

Liberty Dinner siang ini cukup sepi, hanya beberapa meja yang terisi. Aku membawa beberapa dokumen yang belum selesai kupelajari ke tempat ini.

"Kopimu, Bri," kata Debby sambil meletakkan cangkir putih itu di depanku.

Aku mendongak dan melihatnya memandang lurus padaku, "Thanks," jawabku sambil meneruskan lagi pekerjaanku.

Wanita bertubuh gemuk itu terus memandangku. Aku tahu dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menggangguku, walau seluruh Pittsburgh tahu kalau ibu dari sahabat dekatku itu tak pernah mampu menutup mulutnya walau hanya untuk semenit saja.

Sejak Justin meninggal, Debby lebih sering diam saat bersamaku. Mungkin dia takut menyakitiku kalau tanpa sengaja topik tentang Justin meluncur dari mulutnya. Semua tahu kalau wanita setengah baya itu sangat menyayangi pemuda yang bersinar layaknya matahari itu, _Sunshine_-nya.

Tapi jujur saja, kalau dia seperti itu justru akan memberatkanku. Bersikaplah wajar, kita semua telah kehilangan senyum malaikat itu, jadi jangan terus mengingatkanku akan rasa sakitku dengan bersikap prihatin dan terus mencemaskanku, atau mengasihaniku.

"Kalau kau terus bekerja sepanjang hari, aku yakin wajahmu akan menjadi jauh lebih tua dibandingkan umurmu, Bri," kata Debby sambil tersenyum menggodaku. Ada rasa lega mendengar suaranya, aku selalu suka mendengar kata-kata mengejek yang keluar dari mulut Debby, karena itu semua dapat membuatku tersenyum.

"Tapi tetap saja tak setua kau, Deb," jawabku sambil terkekeh pelan, "Auuch!" aku mengaduh saat dia memukul kepalaku dengan keras.

"Aku masih cantik, dan tak setua kata-katamu, _son of bitch_," balasnya sombong.

"Itu dua puluh tahun yang lalu," kataku lagi dan berhasil menghindari pukulannya kali ini sambil tertawa ringan.

Wanita berambut pendek itu berdiri, "Kusiapkan makan siangmu, tubuhmu menjadi begitu kurus setahun belakangan ini," katanya, lalu terdiam sejenak.

Akupun terdiam sambil memandangi dokumenku, aku berharap dia tak menyinggung hal tentang Justin sebelum _mood-_ku berubah lagi. Lalu kudengar Debby melangkah pergi. Dan aku tetap termangu di tempatku, merasakan aliran rindu yang mulai menyeruak masuk.

**.**

**.**

Aku menjalankan mobilku pelan mendekati Babylon yang tampak gelap. Bangunan yang setahun lalu berdiri megah dengan diterangi ribuan warna-warni lampu itu kini hanyalah bangunan rusak yang hangus dengan puing-puing yang masih berserakan di sekitarnya.

Aku hentikan mobilku tepat di depan pintu masuk. Kumasuki bangunan itu, mengingat apa saja yang pernah terjadi di dalamnya.

Masih terdengar hentakan musik yang memekakkan gendang telinga. Musik yang mengiringi tarian pasangan gay dan lesbian di lantai yang kini telah tertutup debu. Masih tercium asap rokok, keringat dan aroma alkohol yang menusuk hidung. Dan masih terlihat sosok Justin di sudut ruangan, di depan meja bar yang kini telah menjadi arang. Masih terdengar tawanya saat kami menghabiskan malam di tempat ini. Masih terasa pelukannya saat kami berdansa dan bercinta.

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, mencoba menutup lubang hitam di dasar hatiku yang ditinggalkan Justin setahun yang lalu.

"Apa tak sebaiknya kau jual saja gedung ini, Bri?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkanku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan kulihat empat pria sudah berdiri di sana, di depan pintu masuk yang telah runtuh sebagian. Empat sahabatku yang selalu menemaniku selama ini.

"Gedung ini terlalu besar, akan membutuhkan banyak biaya jika kau merenovasinya," sambung Michael.

"Kalaupun tetap kau pertahankan, semua tak akan sama lagi seperti dulu, Bri," dukung Ted yang diikuti anggukan Ben dan Emmet.

Aku tak menjawab, aku terus mengamati sekelilingku yang hanya diterangi sinar bulan. Begitu banyak kenangan terjadi di tempat ini. Awal aku bertemu Justin, bahkan saat terakhir bersamanya, semua terjadi di sini.

"Kalau kau masih merasa sakit karena kehilangannya, pindahlah dari _Loft_-mu. Mulailah lembaran barumu, Bri. Jangan terus terpuruk seperti ini," kata Michael lagi dengan nada sedih.

"Ini sudah setahun, Brian, kembalilah menjadi dirimu yang dulu," kata Emmet lirih.

Aku hanya tersenyum pahit, aku tahu mereka semua mencemaskan keadaanku. Perlahan aku melangkah keluar, menuju mobilku dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

Kugeser pintu Loft-ku. Tubuhku terasa begitu lelah, kepalaku terasa berat dan penat. Kulempar tas kerja, jas dan dasiku ke sudut ruangan. Kubuka sepatuku dan kuhempaskan tubuhku di atas sofa.

_/" Kau sudah pulang?"/_

Dadaku menghangat, suara itu kembali terdengar di telingaku, suara yang tak pernah lelah memanjaku, selalu begitu selama setahun ini. Kubiarkan ilusi menguasaiku. Kulihat Justin duduk di meja kerjanya dengan wajah serius mengamati hasil gambarannya, ekspresi yang sangat aku suka, dia tampak begitu dewasa.

Lalu dia menoleh padaku, dan tersenyum, _/"What?"/_ tanyanya berbisik.

Aku membalas senyumnya sembari memejamkan mata. Aku tak akan menghilangkan semua yang membuatku mengenangnya, tidak Babylon ataupun Loft ini. Biarlah tetap begini, biarkan kunikmati bayangannya, sampai dia bosan 'menemani' ku.

**End**

A/N.

Fic kedua untuk FID #4

Ini sekuel dari Love & Regrets. Udah tanya admin apakah sekuel boleh di publish? Katanya boleh aja selama bisa dibaca terpisah, dan semoga fic ini tidak melanggar rules FID ya ^^

Happy Fujoshi Independence day semua \(^o^)/


End file.
